


Falling On Your Knees

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus and Alec argue about what should happen to Mikael's mom and aunt.





	Falling On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Magnus… I… You’re right. You’re always right.” Alec says, his words slow and careful as he takes in the gravity of his boyfriend’s words.

“I’m not always right, but in this particular instance I agree whole heartily.” Magnus tells him a little quieter, but still hints of anger are apparent in his tone. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Make sure they are held responsible.”

Alec’s words are like steel as Magnus moves his hand easily to make a portal to the Institute. Without a word Alec walks through, the portal closing behind him. Magnus watches transfixed, caught in his own thoughts for a few long moments before blinking out of his daze. He takes the drink in his hand and raises it to his lips, his eyes almost misty as he drowns it in one go. His heart is beating wildly as regret and relief fill him. He really did just say that to Alexander, didn’t he?

…

“As head of this Institute I’m ordering you to Alicante’s prison until your trial is held.” Alec says clearly and strongly as he stares down the two women.

“You can’t do that!” Mikael’s mother yells as she gains footing.

“I can, as this happened in my Institute.”

“You need a Clave official’s approval.” Comes the aunt’s voice as she still sits on the bed behind her sister.

“I do.” Alec says as he holds up a document. “Lydia Branwell.”

Mikael’s mother sneers as Alec looks behind them all to the two Shadowhunters, nodding his head they come in and grab onto both women, leading them out of the room and toward the portal to Alicante. Alec watches them leave the room with a feeling of trepidation and some guilt. Not for having them imprisoned, but for honestly believing that he could do nothing, for letting the mentality of the Clave once again define what he does. If he wants things to change, he has to change too. Everyone does.

…

“They are going to be imprisoned until the trial.” Alec tells Mikael as he looks down. “I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner.”

Alec feels the guilt for what he almost didn’t do claw at him as he looks down, away from Mikael. His first instinct is that Mikael will yell or hit him, be angry or hurt, but instead he suddenly as an arm full of Fae and Shadowhunter. He looks down, Mikael’s blond hair in eyesight as his arms hug him tightly. He looks to Simon who smiles sadly as Mikael says, “Thank you, Alec. Thank you.”

Alec wraps his arms tentatively around Mikael. “Don’t thank me. Thank Magnus, he- he pushed me to do the right thing. I wasn’t going- I’m sorry. It’s-”

“It’s okay.” Mikael says, pulling away, a sad smile on his face. “I know how the Clave is.”

He goes back to hugging Alec, his quick forgiveness tugging at Alec’s heart. He’s taken aback as his own tears form in his eyes. From this forgiveness, from the fighting and arguing, to what he almost did, or- or to what Magnus admitted to him. He doesn’t really know. He just feels it all, maybe.

…

“You did the right thing, Alexander, after I of course did my magic and convinced you.” Magnus says with a strange smile as he sits down beside Alec, a few inches more of space between them than usual.

“I did it because of you.” Alec tells him honestly, his hand reaching up to Magnus, but he turns away. Alec’s hand comes back down into his lap slowly, realizing that maybe it’s not as easy as he would hope. Not that it should be. Hardly anyone in this world is as forgiving as Mikael.

“Please don’t misinterpret, Alec, I just need a little space at the moment.”

Alec nods his head and looks away. Magnus feels a little guilt for his abrupt words, but it is the truth. These past few days have stirred up old feelings and memories. He wants to talk to Alec, he wants to tell him, but how he reacted with Mikael? He did do the right thing, after countless arguments, but how would he react to him? To his abuse? To his truths he has kept hidden so long? Perhaps it is better to speak of them now then further down the line in their relationship?

“Alexander…” Magnus starts as Alec looks up to meet his eyes, a concerned expression on his face. Almost like he knows what Magnus is thinking, what he wants to bring up, to talk about. “…About what I said, I-”

Magnus stops talking as he looks past Alec, to the balcony of his loft where a dark figure emerges. Its cast in shadows and darkness as the sun seems to disappear. It was already setting, but now it’s… It’s just gone as Magnus watches the chipped teeth like claws reach up and scratch against the window. It makes Magnus jump at the noise, at the feeling it brings all across his spine, like the light is gone from him. And just as suddenly as it was there, it’s gone, the yellow of the eyes burned in Magnus’s mind.

“Hey.” Alec says, avoiding physical contact as much as he can as he snaps Magnus out of whatever that was. “It’s okay.”

Magnus looks into Alec’s eyes, silently wondering if he heard that, but he would have acted. Done something. Magnus goes to open his mouth, to explain, to tell him, but the feeling of utter disgust and fear crawl up his spine once again. Almost like the shadow haunting his mind, is haunting is body too.

“I’m not ready to talk about it.” Magnus tells him with a strained smile in both honestly and falsehood.

“Okay.” Alec says, nodding his head. “When you are- I’m right here, Magnus.”

Magnus nods his head as Alec pulls him gently into a hug. It’s slow, like he’s giving Magnus a chance to avoid it, but he doesn’t. He allows Alec to bring him in his arms as he looks into the empty space where the shadow was. Where the sun is suddenly back.

“I love you, Magnus.”

His whole body and mind are numb as he stares at that same spot in his boyfriends arms. And for the first time, Magnus can’t find any words to say it back.


End file.
